


Dance Competition

by Melime



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Humor, Lady Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Loki challenges Janet to a dance competition.





	Dance Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Competição de Dança](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532337) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



Loki stared at the dancing floor, unamused. That was cheating, and Loki was the only one that was allowed to cheat in a competition.

“I see what you are doing, Bug Woman,” she said, clicking her heels against the wooden floor.

“Watch out, Loki, you’re turning as green as your clothes,” Janet said, flying close to her and winking, before returning to the dancing floor.

“This won’t give you the win,” Loki said.

She watched Janet carefully. Despite her current small size, Loki could see her clearly, she had training as a warrior after all. The trick wouldn’t be knowing what Janet had done, but replicating it herself. Loki almost regretted having challenged Janet, she should have known it wouldn’t be a simple dance competition. Then again, she hadn’t challenged Janet personally, simply said that whatever dance moves anyone had, she could do the same only better.

“I don’t need to cheat to win,” she said.

Then the music changed, Janet went back to her normal size, landing next to Loki in the bar.

“Was that all?” Loki said dismissively, despite having been impressed.

“Don’t even pretend that wasn’t the coolest thing ever! I wanna see you try it. And don’t forget, you have to both fly and be small.”

Loki rolled her eyes. “Yes, I am aware of that.”

What Janet didn’t know was that Loki had been working on a spell that would be perfect for this. It wouldn’t give her wings, but it would make her small enough, and she could always add more magic to fly.

She waited for the right song, and then cast her spell. After that, it was just a matter of copying Janet’s dance moves.

As soon as the song ended, Janet was on her feet, clapping.

“Alright!” she said excitedly, jumping up and down.

Loki went back to her normal size and landed in front of Janet. “So, do you admit that I am the superior dancer?”

Janet jumped on her, hugging her around the neck and kissing her on the cheek. “No way! All you did was copy exactly what I did, but I do admit that you won our bet. Technically”

Loki lost her composure for a moment, hugging Janet back. “As long as you admit I’m the winner, I suppose that’s acceptable.”

Janet laughed. “Come on, then. I have to buy you that drink.” She stopped, then looked intently at Loki. “Although you didn’t need to challenge me to get me to buy you a drink,” she said, then winked.


End file.
